The Princess of Arkham
by SuperNaturalxxFreak
Summary: Andromeda is insane. She is placed in Arkham Asylum. Joker breaks her out and such begins a very confusing love story
1. Chapter 1

** "I told you this would happen. But did you listen to me? No." **Valora antagonized as I sat on my "so-called" bed staring at the bland padded white walls.

"Shut up, Valora. If you hadn't persuaded me to go to that bar I wouldn't be in this predicament." I said; arguing with her was exhausting, but it really was her fault. Her fault we got put back in Arkham.

I stood up in my small, enclosed rubber room and paced in front of the locked door. It had been approximately 48 hours since they had caught her. 48 hours since she had last killed someone. God how she missed it.

"I hate being locked up in here." I sighed and punched the rubber wall. The pain ricocheted from my knuckles to my wrist and I laughed out maniacally. God that felt good.

**"You realize when we go see Dr. Crane he's going to question us about our disappearance?" **Valora asked out loud. It annoyed me when she did this.

I had thought about that as well. Dr. Crane always asked about my visits to Gotham, no matter how long or short the stay was. I rolled my eyes at Valora's incompetence and continued beating my fist into the wall.

"**Get near the far wall. They're coming to get you." **I did as Valora said. Normally when she said things like that, she meant it. I backed up to the corner of the wall and slid down, pulling my knees close to my chest. The door open slowly and four guards stood outside my door. Two of the guards cautiously came into the room carrying a straight jacket and handcuffs.

The taller one pinned me in the corner and buckled the straight jacket up and the other one put the handcuffs on me. I sighed and impatiently waited as they made sure everything was "secure".

"Oh, would you guys hurry up." I barked impatiently, wiggling my arms around in the strait jacket.

They glanced nervously at each other, but guided me down the hall and stopped at an interrogation room that had two guards posted at the doors. I giggled and wiggled my arms and head to a tune in my head. I could tell the guards were on edge because two of them steered clear of me. One guard opened the door and the other two escorted me in and pushed me into a metal chair and then proceeded to handcuff my legs to the table.

"Hello, Dr. Crane." I said jovially, as I leant back in the seat and smiled sadistically at him.

He returned the smile and asked, "And who am I talking to today?"

**Obviously not me. **Valora muttered in the back of my mind. I rolled my eyes at her and continued to smile.

"Andromeda."

He smiled and winked at me and I blushed slightly.

"So, Andromeda, where have you been the last few months?" He asked conclusively with his clipboard and pen in hand.

"Oh you know. I've been in Gotham. Blowing up buildings. Killing people. Just me being me." I giggled and rocked back and forth in the strait jacket. He scribbled something down on his clipboard.

"And who are you really?" He was doing his normal psychoanalyst babble, so I gave him a false answer.

"I'm sane." He smiled and sighed.

He put the clipboard and pen down and walked over to my side of the table and perched himself on the corner. His leg rubbed smoothly against mine.

"I want to try something new, Andromeda."

I looked into his eyes and laughed. He rolled his eyes and dug in his pocket for something. I laughed even harder when he retrieved a syringe full of some rust colored chemical.

"Ah, so you're the infamous Scarecrow and that is the Fear Toxin." I nodded my head towards him and the rust colored chemical.

He looked baffled for a second and then he smiled a shark smile at me and injected me with the fear toxin. I smirked as he called for the guards and continued smiling as they pushed me into my room and took off the handcuffs and straight jacket. But as they closed the door my vision started getting blurry. And the next minute, spiders were crawling over everything. They were on the door and covering the walls and floor. I looked down and realized they were all over me. I yelped and swatted them off of me, but they just kept coming. One of the spiders, a big brown recluse, skittered up my body and crawled into my mouth. And that's when I started screaming and didn't stop for about six hours.


	2. Chapter 2

I leaned my head back against the padded wall and closed my eyes. My throat was incredibly sore from screaming for six hours straight.

**You realize he's going to want to see you again today, right?**

"I know. But it's ok. We'll tell him why we're back again. We'll tell him who we want to meet. Just don't mention this to him." I pleaded with Valora. She can be so unforgiving sometimes.

** Sounds like a plan.**

I sighed and took the small paper clip I had managed to apprehend from some nurse and ran the sharp edge down my wrist. It didn't do anything, so I took it and stabbed it against my flesh. The skin broke and a small dot of blood formed. I sighed and began to wish I had never gone to that bar.

**Oh stop complaining, would ya? You're so sadistic. Why can't you be more like me?**

I sighed in anguish. She was so melodramatic.

"Because I hate you. You're a wuss. You can't even stand a little drop of blood. You're such a priss." I spat at her. She laughed in contempt and I just rolled my eyes.

Suddenly my door swung open and four guards stood just outside it. One of them cautiously stepped into the room and put handcuffs on me. He was obviously a new guy, because every time I tried to look him in the eye, he would begin to shake and then he'd look away from me. I shrugged and walked to the interrogation room, where Dr. Crane was waiting for me patiently.

I giggled as the guard cuffed me to the table again. Dr. Crane smiled pleasantly at me. I smiled and began to mumble to Valora.

"Tell me Andromeda, if you escaped this place just a few months ago, why are you here now?" Dr. Crane's first question was one I was fully capable of answering.

I licked my lips and began. "Well I was out running free, blowing up things, killing people, and then I got this thirst. Although it wasn't my thirst. It was Valora's thirst. So she decides to quench it. And as she's doing so, some guy comes over to her and hits her. And no one hits Valora, so I beat the shit out of him and his buddies. But by the time I was done the police had already arrived and here I am." I finished with a satisfied smile.

He didn't have his clipboard, so I assumed we would be having a nice, long chat.

"How do you feel about the Joker?" He leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest and a small smile playing over his lips.

**Quite a transition in topics, huh?**

I smiled and replied, "Oh, if I could love, I would love him. Unfortunately I don't have the ability to love. So I'll have to deal with lust, which is perfectly fine with me. I'm sure he's as amazing in bed as he is anywhere else."

Dr. Crane smirked at my comment and kicked his feet up on the table.

"So you're implying that you would..." I interrupted him.

"I would like to have sexual intercourse with him, yes."

I watched his expression as he processed this through. He seemed to tense up a little when I said I wanted to have sex with the Joker.

**Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

I rolled my eyes and mumbled to Valora, "This is my brain, so you're thinking what I'm thinking. And of course I am what else would I be thinking?"

Dr. Crane told me in an earlier visit, like eight months ago, that he marveled at my conversations with Valora. Which I considered to be weird, because half the time he's only getting a one-sided conversation. I mean, he can't read my mind, obviously. And the times Valora does speak up, it puts me in her mind.

"Do you have emotions for me, Dr. Crane?" I asked with a half angry face, half confused face.

"How could I feel something for a girl who can't possibly feel something back?" He reassured me with a question.

I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged nonetheless. His question made sense, for him anyway.

"Do you think your sociopathic ways have something to do with your parents and why you killed them?"

I tensed up and looked away. Then I slammed my hand down on the table.

"I refuse to answer that question. It's in my file, I'm sure. If you want the answers look in there." I was so infuriated. How dare he even go near that subject?

Sensing our session was over, he called the guards and they uncuffed me from the table. When we got out into the hallway and the doc was safe behind a thick door, I had an idea. And decided to execute it precisely before I got to my room.

As we neared my door, I swiftly got out of the handcuffs and had turned to the guards. They stepped back, but I stabbed the closest guard to me in the throat. All three of the other guards turned around and ran, but I continued to stab the guy until his blood started pooling in the floor. My eyes danced around giddily and after seeing no one around, dragged the guy into my room. It took me about five minutes to cover all of my walls with the word "HA" and bloody handprints. I smiled at my work after I had drug the guard back out of my door and had shut the door to my room. This feels more like home!


	3. Chapter 3

I slammed the door to my car as I got out and headed into the entrance of Joker's hideout. After that interesting and informing session with Andromeda, I realized I needed to speak with Joker/

As I walked in the door two of the Joker's goons stepped in front of me with ak-47 in their hands, but lowered when they saw it was only me.

"Sorry Doc. Come on in." The taller of the two said; Happy was his name.

"Where's Joker? I need to speak with him." I asked as I walked in.

They were holed up in a rundown house near the Strip. It would be difficult for the police to find them here. The grass looked like it hadn't been cut in years. And the hedges looked like they could use a trim just as badly.

"He's in his office." Happy told me, pointing down a hallway to the right. I nodded and walked over to a door that had the Joker's insignia carved into it. And written all across the door was the word "HA" and the infamous Joker smile.

The door was closed, so I tentatively knocked.

"What?" Joker barked out, unhappy that someone interrupting whatever he was doing.

I opened the door and walked in. The office wasn't too shabby looking. An oak desk was stationed right in the middle of the room. A bureau stood in the far corner on the opposite side of the room. A warm fire was going in the fireplace. Joker had his feet propped up on the desk and was looking intently at a map.

"Ah, Dr. Crane. How's Arkham?" Joker asked sitting up straight, a smile had broken out over his painted face.

"Arkham's great. I actually wanted to talk to you about a patient I'm seeing." I told him, sitting in the leather bound chair across from him.

"And who is this, ah, patient of your's, hmmm?"

I slid Andromeda's file over to him and he picked it up.

"Her name's Andromeda Corvinus and I think she'll prove to be somewhat of an asset to you."

He flicked through Andromeda's file nonchalantly, stopping every couple of pages to skim through the writing, but an interested gleam swam in his dark eyes as he read.

"She's schizophrenic?" He asked thoughtfully, his smile getting bigger.

"She's a sadomasochist paranoid schizophrenic. And on top of that, she has dissociative identity disorder." I explained to him, tapping the file in his hands.

"Why do you think she'll be, ah, an asset to me?" He asked me, anger coming into his voice, thinking that I was telling him that he needed someone to help him be destructive.

"She knows how to make bombs; she can shoot someone from 700 feet away and hit them perfectly in the middle of their forehead; and well, she adores you." I told him. His smile grew bigger and he leant back in his seat and propped his feet back up on the desk, his hands clasped together in his lap.

He laughed. "Hehehahahahahoho! She adores me?"

I smiled in spite of myself. "Yeah."

He continued smiling and said, "I'll have my goons get her out later. Right now we have business to attend to."

I sat up straighter and nodded as we started going over the plan.

CHAPTER FOUR: I've been thinking about her.

I sighed and slumped down on the couch. Why was she suddenly all I could think about? I hadn't seen her since I was eight, and then she was being put in Arkham for murdering her parents. She wasn't even my type, but who was to say what my type really was. She'd been on my mind for a week now, I was even dreaming about her.

Alfred came into the room carrying a silver tray with food on it. I sat up as he placed it on the table in front of me.

"Hey Alfred, do you remember Andromeda?" I asked him, with more confidence than I felt. He looked up at me and nodded his head.

"Yes Master Wayne, I remember her. It's a shame what happened to her. She was such a lovely girl. Why do ask?" He replied with a small smile. I grimaced and blew out a mouthful of air.

"I can't get her off of my mind." I said honestly. It was hard to lie to Alfred, what with him being my caring guardian since I was little.

He tentatively sat down beside me on the couch and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Could it be because of this?" He grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it to a breaking news story on the news channel.

"...I repeat patient number six, six, two, three, or someone you may remember from the past, Andromeda Corvinus, Has recently escaped from Arkham Asylum. We do not have any confirmations of how this has come, but she was last seen being carried out of Arkham by none other than Kyle Hikaru, notorious mass murderer and previously seen with the Joker. We don't know if Kyle is still working for the Joker at this time. Many of you may remember that Andromeda was placed into Arkham when she was just eight years old, for the murder of her parents..." Alfred shut the TV off and I sat stunned into silence.

She had escaped from Arkham?

I stood up and started for the door leading to my room. "Thank you, Alfred. Cancel my date with Angie. I'm going out tonight." I told him, shrugging past the door and down the hall.

CHAPTER FIVE: The Escape

I sighed and leant back against the padded walls. The padded walls with the blood all over them. I was bored and it was even more boring without being able to play my usual mind games with Dr. Crane. He was such an interesting man. How could a sane man take pleasure in talking to psychopaths with no real intention of ever giving him answers? I had no idea.

**"Do you ever think of anything other than Dr. Crane, Joker, blowing things up, and killing people?"** Valora asked, determined to figure out my motives behind my thoughts. I scrunched my face up with thought and banged my palm against my forehead, mimicking Valora's usual thought process.

"No." I said finally, laughing maniacally as she cursed at me in Italian. Sadly she knows the language and I don't. It's incredible what she knows and I don't and vice versa.

I got silent for a minute, no thinking and everything and then as Valora had started snoozing from the lack of attention. I did it...

"EXPLOSION!" I screamed in an ear-drum piercing shriek. Valora woke up with a start and had she been on a bed and not in my mind, she would have fell from the bed with no intention of doing so.

I face-palmed and giggled, scratching my thumbnail at the dried blood on my walls. Most people call me crazy, I call it Mentally Awesome! Yeah, I'm a boss. Just kidding you guys, just kidding.

** "Andromeda, I'll kill you. Oh snaps and bubbles! Someone's coming for you. And it's not your psychiatrist." **Valora exclaimed.

I slipped quietly behind the door and could distinctly hear a set of footsteps, they were heavy, and so I had assumed they were coming from a male. Approximately six foot five weighing in at about 285 max. Baby blue eyes and dark brown hair that was kept neatly cut. He had a British accent, but wasn't from Great Britain, he was actually from Wales. Don't ask me how I know all of this from hearing his footsteps. It's just a gift I've always had since I was really little.

I stepped away from the door just as someone unlocked it and slung it inward. The guy was exactly as I had described, except his eyes were more of a cobalt blue than a baby blue. He stepped into the room and grabbed my wrist and jerked me out of the room. He drug me behind him as he traipsed into the hallway and started going down the corridor. I yanked my hand free from his and tried to run down the hall, but a gun was pointed at the back of my head, forcing me to stay.

"Not going to run free now, are you Princess?" A voice I recognized as the Joker said to me. I turned around and smiled a pleased smile. It was him and not my imagination.

Joker smiled that vicious smile of his and jerked the gun to the dark haired Brit and shot him in the head. I watched with amusement.

"If you wanted me all to yourself, you could have just asked." I told him, smirking. He raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless.

**"Oooh, someone's being a flirt today, now aren't we?" **Valora asked slightly intrigued by my current situation.

I turned my head and whispered feverly, not wanting the Joker to hear that I was talking to myself. "I am not being a flirt. I'm just being sincere. And maybe he does want me to his self. Who knows?"

"Hehehahahahoho!" The Joker laughed out suddenly making me turn around and look at him with an angry face.

"Are we leaving, or are you going to sit there and laugh all day?" I spat at him, with more venom in my voice than was necessary.

He narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice, "Touché. You're the one talking to yourself."

He looked me up and down with an intense glare and then raised his gun up to my forehead. I stared at him, not afraid of what he was going to do.

He laughed at me and then...


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed and slumped down on the couch. Why was she suddenly all I could think about? I hadn't seen her since I was eight, and then she was being put in Arkham for murdering her parents. She wasn't even my type, but who was to say what my type really was. She'd been on my mind for a week now, I was even dreaming about her.

Alfred came into the room carrying a silver tray with food on it. I sat up as he placed it on the table in front of me.

"Hey Alfred, do you remember Andromeda?" I asked him, with more confidence than I felt. He looked up at me and nodded his head.

"Yes Master Wayne, I remember her. It's a shame what happened to her. She was such a lovely girl. Why do ask?" He replied with a small smile. I grimaced and blew out a mouthful of air.

"I can't get her off of my mind." I said honestly. It was hard to lie to Alfred, what with him being my caring guardian since I was little.

He tentatively sat down beside me on the couch and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Could it be because of this?" He grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it to a breaking news story on the news channel.

"...I repeat patient number six, six, two, three, or someone you may remember from the past, Andromeda Corvinus, Has recently escaped from Arkham Asylum. We do not have any confirmations of how this has come, but she was last seen being carried out of Arkham by none other than Kyle Hikaru, notorious mass murderer and previously seen with the Joker. We don't know if Kyle is still working for the Joker at this time. Many of you may remember that Andromeda was placed into Arkham when she was just eight years old, for the murder of her parents..." Alfred shut the TV off and I sat stunned into silence.

She had escaped from Arkham?

I stood up and started for the door leading to my room. "Thank you, Alfred. Cancel my date with Angie. I'm going out tonight." I told him, shrugging past the door and down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed and leant back against the padded walls. The padded walls with the blood all over them. I was bored and it was even more boring without being able to play my usual mind games with Dr. Crane. He was such an interesting man. How could a sane man take pleasure in talking to psychopaths with no real intention of ever giving him answers? I had no idea.

**"Do you ever think of anything other than Dr. Crane, Joker, blowing things up, and killing people?"** Valora asked, determined to figure out my motives behind my thoughts. I scrunched my face up with thought and banged my palm against my forehead, mimicking Valora's usual thought process.

"No." I said finally, laughing maniacally as she cursed at me in Italian. Sadly she knows the language and I don't. It's incredible what she knows and I don't and vice versa.

I got silent for a minute, no thinking and everything and then as Valora had started snoozing from the lack of attention. I did it...

"EXPLOSION!" I screamed in an ear-drum piercing shriek. Valora woke up with a start and had she been on a bed and not in my mind, she would have fell from the bed with no intention of doing so.

I face-palmed and giggled, scratching my thumbnail at the dried blood on my walls. Most people call me crazy, I call it Mentally Awesome! Yeah, I'm a boss. Just kidding you guys, just kidding.

** "Andromeda, I'll kill you. Oh snaps and bubbles! Someone's coming for you. And it's not your psychiatrist." **Valora exclaimed.

I slipped quietly behind the door and could distinctly hear a set of footsteps, they were heavy, and so I had assumed they were coming from a male. Approximately six foot five weighing in at about 285 max. Baby blue eyes and dark brown hair that was kept neatly cut. He had a British accent, but wasn't from Great Britain, he was actually from Wales. Don't ask me how I know all of this from hearing his footsteps. It's just a gift I've always had since I was really little.

I stepped away from the door just as someone unlocked it and slung it inward. The guy was exactly as I had described, except his eyes were more of a cobalt blue than a baby blue. He stepped into the room and grabbed my wrist and jerked me out of the room. He drug me behind him as he traipsed into the hallway and started going down the corridor. I yanked my hand free from his and tried to run down the hall, but a gun was pointed at the back of my head, forcing me to stay.

"Not going to run free now, are you Princess?" A voice I recognized as the Joker said to me. I turned around and smiled a pleased smile. It was him and not my imagination.

Joker smiled that vicious smile of his and jerked the gun to the dark haired Brit and shot him in the head. I watched with amusement.

"If you wanted me all to yourself, you could have just asked." I told him, smirking. He raised an eyebrow but smiled nonetheless.

**"Oooh, someone's being a flirt today, now aren't we?" **Valora asked slightly intrigued by my current situation.

I turned my head and whispered feverly, not wanting the Joker to hear that I was talking to myself. "I am not being a flirt. I'm just being sincere. And maybe he does want me to his self. Who knows?"

"Hehehahahahoho!" The Joker laughed out suddenly making me turn around and look at him with an angry face.

"Are we leaving, or are you going to sit there and laugh all day?" I spat at him, with more venom in my voice than was necessary.

He narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice, "Touché. You're the one talking to yourself."

He looked me up and down with an intense glare and then raised his gun up to my forehead. I stared at him, not afraid of what he was going to do.

He laughed at me and then...


	6. Chapter 6

The Joker lowered the gun and placed it by his side. He was carrying a .45 magnum, which is a very powerful weapon. And if I have to say, one of my personal favorite guns. Now I normally don't favor guns, but when they're needed, that's the one I generally go for. Joker looked me over once again and licked his lips. I held in a low moan. He enticed me and I didn't like that.

"Come on, Princess. We've got to, ah, go. The cops will be here soon."

I stumbled after him as he pulled me along the hallway, still gripping my wrist in a incredibly tight hold. He was definitely stronger than he looked, then again I expected that. He was amazingly hotter than I thought he would be, too.

He dragged me out of the building and pushed me into a black escalade, it was a new model and I just knew he stole it. But who cares? How are you supposed to be a villain if you're not stealing stuff? Simple, you can't be. The passenger side appeared to be empty, so I climbed in and adjusted myself to the comfyness of the seat. He stole a good one. Black leather interior, heated seats, amazing air conditioning system, good tunes, and a few goons in the backseat. Yep this was the life!

Joker climbed in and started driving. He's a horrible driver, just so you know. He was speeding and swerving, definitely going a lot faster than I would have been going had I been driving. He laughed at the expression on my face, which wasn't at all funny. I just scrunched up one eye and rolled my lips up, furrowing my eyebrow in the process. It wasn't funny, it was hilarious.

I shrank back into the comfortable seat and gazed out the window. Which turned out to be a bad idea, because I ended spacing out and thinking of a certain boy from a long time ago?

_A little girl sat in the middle of a meadow, picking and pulling at the grass as she waited for him to come out and play. His parents had been keeping him in a lot more as of late, and it rather irked her. He was her bestest friend in the whole wide world. He meant everything to her. So where was he? She pulled up another bunch of grass and sighed. He obviously wasn't coming to play with her. She stood up and had begun to trudge off in the opposite direction, when she heard it. _

_ "Wait Andromeda. Don't go!" A little Bruce called out to her. She turned her head just in time to see a flash of dark brown hair, before she was tackled to the ground roughly; her floral printed baby doll dress smearing itself in the dirt. She laughed as he hugged her torso tighter and tighter, nearly choking off her air supply. _

_ He finally let her go and stepped back a small step. Her hazel eyes meeting his. _

_ "Where were you, Bruce? I waited and waited and you never showed up. And you got my bestest dress all dirty." She was trying so hard to stay mad at him, but the more she looked into his beautiful eyes, the more the anger faded away._

_ "Aw Andie! You know you can't stay mad at me forever." He smiled that smile that would win hearts all over Gotham when he got older. She instantly melted. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. Something they had been doing since they met. They said it was to show how close they were as friends._

_ "Bruce. I think my mommy and daddy are hurting my brother. I just know they are." She exclaimed in a tone filled with anger. For the past year or so her parents had taken Gabriel some place and hadn't told Andromeda where. And when he came back, he was shaken up it was hard for him to talk._

_ "Don't worry Andie; we'll make sure he's not hurt." Bruce told her. He lifted up his pinky and she kissed and he did the same to hers. It was a tradition they did that meant they would swear on their lives to keep that promise. _

_ She looked at him with love in her eyes and hate in her heart. Love for him, hate for her parents._

I snapped out of the flashback as the Joker suddenly braked the escalade. My head slammed forward, but my hand sprung out at just the right moment. He laughed and I hopped out of the car.

He had driven us to a nice looking house. It looked to be about two stories, not my usual gig, but hey I bet it had wonderful beds! *wink, wink**

A guy jumped out of the back of the escalade. He had on a clown mask and I just assumed he was the one I had heard being called Happy. His mask had a happy face on it. I shrugged and stepped closer to the Joker as he led me inside. It was absolutely extravagant on the inside. Luxurious chandeliers, big TV in the living room, lots of doors, big huge kitchen, and a staircase that wound around and around, going upstairs. I giggled at the beauty of it and set forth to the staircase.


	7. Chapter 7

I got to the top of the staircase and stood near the banister just looking down on everyone else. Joker was down at the bottom talking to his goons. I only heard snippets of the conversation. Something about clothes, fit her, and now is all that I heard.

"Hey J. Come up here." I shouted down at him using a nickname that Valora liked. He looked confused by the name, but trudged up the stairs.

"What's with the nickname, Princess?" He asked while pulling out a knife from one of his many pockets and playing with it.

I stepped over to him. He was leaning up against the banister nonchalantly, so I glided gracefully over to him and moved his hands away from his chest. He looked shocked but allowed me to continue what I was doing. I moved his hands away from his chest and stepped ever so closer to him and lightly placed my hands on his chest. He tensed up, but relaxed just as quick.

"Did it hurt?" I asked him shyly while looking into his beautiful dark eyes. He stared back with such intensity.

"Did what hurt, Princess?"

I smiled and pushed my chest against his. "When you fell from heaven." I whispered seductively. I leaned closer to him and stood up a little taller, determined to get to his luscious lips.

"Hehehahahahoho!" He exclaimed loudly. I shrank back a little, but didn't step away from his chest. His warm muscular chest...

He continued giggling while looking down at me. My eyes darted from his dark eyes to his perfect lips. He stopped laughing and stared at me with interested eyes and then grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the banister and down a hallway to my left. I glanced around slightly confused, but let him drag me along. He pulled me into some kind of room. It was absolutely beautiful. The bed had a deep purple comforter and light green sheets; the carpet was a light shade of purple, and the walls were purple with splotches of green. He shut the door and set the code into a locking system on the door.

"Now J, if you wanted me all alone all you had to do was ask." I teased playfully. He turned around and glared at me before trapping me against the wall with both of his hands.

His eyes glowed black, as he pushed himself closer to me. I smirked and pulled him, by his coat, as close to me as he could possibly be and latched my lips onto his. It was like kissing fire! Well, not literally, but it was hot. The man knew he could kiss. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I granted it to him. His tongue darted in my mouth and explored the realms. But I stopped his advances by making my tongue battle with his. He won and I growled.

He shed his jacket and had removed my shirt in like five seconds. The guy was fast! Luckily Arkham wasn't that bad. They had allowed me to wear my own underwear and bra, so I was wearing my oh so adorable cotton candy blue boy shorts with a matching lacy bra.

He pulled away so I could remove his shirt and stared hungrily at my chest. I blushed and turned my head slightly, still pulling at his shirt. I got it off of him and tossed it somewhere behind him. He smirked and pressed his lips to my ear and nibbled. I had never figured the Joker to be the kind of guy that nibbled on someone's ear, but whatever floats his boat.

**Oooh, Andromeda's about to get it on with Joker. You should feel like a whore. You've only just met the man and you're about to get in the bed with him. What the hell, Andie?** Valora interrupted giggling like a little girl.

"Shut up Valora. It's not like that. He's different." I whispered venomously at her, after pulling away from Joker's incredibly amazing lips.

Valora smirked in my head and I face palmed to get her annoying face out of my head. Joker leaned close to me. His forehead resting on mine.

"What's wrong, Princess?" He asked with real concern in his voice. I opened my eyes and stared into his deep pools.

"Do me a favor." I told him. He pulled back away from me. I sighed and pulled him back to me and retrieved a knife from his pants pocket. He grinned and glanced down at my hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Cut me. Please." I pleaded, putting the knife into his hand and sticking the tip of the blade to my stomach and pushing a little. A thin dot of blood surfaced and I sighed. He gave it some thought and then replaced the knife after my hands had fallen from it. He placed it above my breast and carved his initial into it. I moaned and gripped his belt loops with my fingers and pulled his hips closer to me. He smirked and slid the blade of his knife in-between my breasts. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall. His knife travelled down to my navel and made a circle around my belly button. I closed my eyes and welcomed the pain that had turned to pleasure.

"Yo Boss. Scarecrow's here." One of his goons called from behind the locked door. I stiffened in his arms and brought my eyes to meet his. His eyes had hardened up and no longer showed the human side that I had just been exposed to.

He looked down at me and a small grin began to grow on his face. I took one of his hands that had dropped when his goon had spoken, and pulled it to my face, making it cup my cheek. I let go and he continued to hold it there. Without breaking eye contact, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips to mine again. It was just a quick kiss, but it was enough to have my heart race and my breath to hitch in my throat. He smirked and pulled away.

"You might want to wipe your face, Princess. Someone might think you've been making out with a clown." He said turning around and walking to the door.

"I might've made out with a clown, but I was about to do much much more with a man." I muttered to his retreating back, not sure if he could hear me. Not really caring if he did either.

He turned back around and stared at me with a face that couldn't really be described. It had anger, lust, and confusion written all over it.

"We'll see, Princess. If I don't have business to do tonight, you'll have your 'much much more'." I smirked and pulled my shirt back on. He walked out the door and I went to the bathroom that was in the bedroom and wiped the makeup off of my face.


End file.
